The proposed study will design, implement and evaluate an intervention aimed at increasing adherence with NCI/ACS mammography guidelines. The intervention will draw from several complementary theoretical perspectives and focus primarily on the factors of perceived risk of developing breast cancer and perceived efficacy of mammography in reducing cancer morbidity and mortality. The target group will involve women, over the age of 35, residing in Los Angeles County. The study will utilize a randomized pretest-posttest control group design. The baseline survey will assess adherence to ACS/NCI guidelines for screening mammography. This will be followed by the intervention which will consist of materials mailed to the target group. The experimental group (N=400) will receive information concerning: the incidence and mortality statistics for breast cancer in the United States; risk factors for breast cancer; the accuracy of mammography as an early detection technique; ACS/NCI guidelines for screening mammography; and the Cancer Information Services (CIS) telephone number as a referral source for local physicians and mammography facilities. Finally, this group will be encouraged to obtain a mammogram as soon as possible. The control group (N=400) will only receive a brief description of the CIS and its services. Eight to 12 months after the intervention both groups will be contacted again to determine whether the intervention was successful in increasing the rate of screening mammograms. The second aim of the proposed study is to explore the effects of new legislation enacted in the State of California that requires all health insurance carriers, including MediCal, (i.e. California's version of Medicare) to cover screening mammograms.